Endless Echoes:Characters/Page Requirements
Mention the name of your character and a brief description of them. This may be simply appearance but may also include personality adjectives or important historical notes (i.e Silvan being the fifth Weald Pack leader). Particular character relations like a mate should also be mentioned. While this paragraph is optional, it is preferred. Description Appearance : In-depth description of their appearance, please don't just state their fur and eye colour. For Silver Grade, a minimum of 1''' paragraph is need. Gold Grade requires a minimum of '''2. Character : Detailed description of any non-apparent traits for the character, such as: personality, behavioural quirks, likes/dislikes, assigned sex and gender identity, sexual and romantic orientations, and more. For Silver Grade, a minimum of 2''' paragraph is needed. Gold Grade requires a minimum of '''3. Abilities : Overview of skills and other abilities, this can be as detailed as you like but please not just "good at hunting, bad at fighting". You can present it as paragraphs or bulletpoints for organisation, though the bulletpoints should be fairly detailed (not just a skill per bulletpoint with no description). Both strengths and weaknesses as well as fairly neutral abilities should be assessed here. . For Silver Grade, a minimum of 1''' paragraph or seven bulletpoints is needed. Gold Grade requires a minimum of '''2 paragraphs or 13 bullet points. Biography : These sections should be kept relatively up to date. : The length of each dog's biography will be determined by which character type they fall into. A minor character only needs a few basic details, in comparison to a major character who, as they are roleplayed often, would have a more comprehensive biography. Thirdly, the mentioned character category applies to characters who are only name-dropped or referred to and are never seen in roleplay. If they are eventually seen in roleplay, they can be recategorised as a minor character - categories can be changed for just this reason. : So essentially, put in as much work as you feel able to and don't feel the need to write a massive biography for characters who are only name-dropped once or some such, but please do give some insight into your main characters. Childhood : Life details from birth to the end of their trainee stage. Adulthood : Life details from the end of training to death. If the dog becomes a leader, most life details still go in adulthood with specific leadership details appearing in the leadership category. Afterlife : Omit if character is living. This would include any appearances the character makes in dreams of others, continued afterlife interaction with living dogs, prophecies given and more. Leadership :Details about your character's leadership. Omit, of course, if your character is not in a leadership role. This would include things such as prophecies or warnings received. Significant contributions to the pack system (e.g an addition to the pack law) would also be added here in stead of the adulthood category. Lineage : Character's complete lineage. This does not include their partner's family but may include extended family such as step-parents, half-siblings and more. Relationships Family : Relationship with immediate family - if the dog is related but they do not have much of a familial relationship (i.e an unknown cousin or step-sibling), they would likely be categorised under friends, rivals, peers or other. Friends : Relationship with close friends. Love Interest/s : Romantic relationships. Rivals : Relationship with rivals or enemies. Peers : Notable relationships with peers. Other : Notable relationships that don't fit in any of the above categories, such as mentors or surrogate family roles. Quotes : Quotes from the character's roleplay time, particularly those that give insight into their personality and manner of speech. For Silver Grade, a minimum of 3''' quotes are needed. Gold Grade requires a minimum of '''5. Trivia : Trivial facts that don't fit in any of the above sections. Images :Any images of your cat. Please name these appropriately, e.g 'Silvan.png' or 'Grigori life.png', etc. Life :Any photographic images of your character Pixels :Any pixelarts of your character Other Art and Colouring :Any other images of your character, could be coloured on a base, original art or anything.